


Camp fire

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, taking care of each other, teama s family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Not every mission goes well, but they are there for each other.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Camp fire

‘I do not know what happened in the basement. Like I said before, I was on the second floor sweeping for bombs.’

‘And you didn´t hear…’

‘Look, do you have questions I can answer or are we going to repeat the same question and answer over and over?’

‘Agent Macgyver, it is protocol…’

‘Please don´t talk to me about protocol, we were given bad intel. The mission was a bust before it started. Are we done? I like to go home.’

‘For now!’

Mac gets up and leaves the room, Jack is already waiting for him, ‘they finally let you go?’

Mac nods, ‘yeah, let’s get out of here.’

Mac limps towards the basement parking, followed by Jack. They drive home and Mac makes a bee-line for the fire pit. After filling it with wood, he lights it. Jack takes a couple of beers and the take-out menu from the fridge and joins Mac outside. He hands Mac a beer.

‘What do you want to eat? Pizza?’

‘Yeah, Pepperoni.’

Jack makes the call and takes a sip of the beer. It is cold and tastes good, so he finishes it.

‘Is it OK if I spend the night, I really could use another beer.’

‘Sure. You room is ready.’

He picks up another block of wood, throwing it on the fire. The warmth of the fire is nice. When the doorbell chimes, Jack gets up to get the pizzas. When he returns, he also has two cold beers with him.

Here you go, kid.’

Jack hand shim his pizza and the bottle.

‘Bon Appetite.’

Mac grabs a slice and chomps down on it, only now realizing how hungry he is.

Jack chuckles, ‘Easy Mac, nobody is taking it away, don’t choke, OK?’

‘Sorry, I’m just hungrier than I thought.’

‘DO you want another beer?’

‘I probably shouldn´t.’

‘Do you mind if I do?’

‘No of course not.’

Jack gets up and grabs himself another beer? When he gets back, Mac just puts another log on the fire and is staring into it.

‘We can´t win them all, hoss.’

‘I know.’

‘As long as you realize that, it’s OK, and when you need to talk, I’m here, OK?’

‘I know Jack, thanks.’


End file.
